Anthology: The Adventures Of Chibi SasuSaku!
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: An anthology of our favourite couple as chibi! Warning: Contains FLUFF! SasuSaku #1 Who's cuter: Sasuke or Mr. Teddy? Requests welcome :)


**Anthology: The Adventures Of Chibi SasuSaku!**

**By Bananamilkshake101**

**An anthology of our favourite couple as chibi! Warning: Contains FLUFF! SasuSaku #1 Who's cuter: Sasuke or Mr. Teddy? It seems Mr, Teddy's the winner for Sakura...**

* * *

"Nii-san!" a little onyx haired boy called whilst running towards a walking figure, who had now stopped.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked, turning to find the panting little boy behind him.

"You promised you'd take me to the training grounds to teach me how to throw shurikan!" Chibi Sasuke reminded him.

He walked in front of the hopeful boy and bent down to reach his level. He lifted his hand and poked his little brother on his forehead. "Ah, sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time," Itachi apologised.

"But that's what you always say!" Sasuke shouted to his retreating brother. Itachi ignored the pouting boy and continued walking.

* * *

"Itachi," a soft feminine voice spoke.

"Hai Kaa-san?" the raven haired teen said.

"Can you go to the market and pick up some vegetables for me?" she asked.

"Okay," the boy stood up to retrieve the list his mother held out to him.

"I want to go too Kaa-san!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay Sasuke, you can go too." Uchiha Mikoto smiled at her youngest son.

"Come on Nii-san," Sasuke said whilst he ran out of his home, Itachi slowly following behind him.

The two brothers walked down the busy streets of Konoha side by side.

* * *

"Ne Sakura-chan, don't you think that boy there is so cute," Chibi Yamanaka Ino whispered to her best friend, though both Uchiha boys still heard her. A light blush covered the youngest boys' cheeks. He refused to look at the girls. "I see Otouto has got some followers," Itachi chuckled.

"Mm, but I think Mr. Teddy's cuter," a cute little voice spoke.

This made Sasuke turn his head. He was used to loads of little girls calling him cute; but this one...

There sitting on the grass were two little girls. One blonde and one with... pink hair? A red bow sat at the top of her head making her look even cuter. Her green eyes sparkled against her porcelain skin; her hair looked silky as the sun's rays reflected onto the strands.

Sasuke immediately hid behind his brother with his arms and legs wrapped around his brothers left leg. A bright scarlet blush dusted over both of his cheeks.

"I see Otouto has a crush," Itachi teased. "Is it the blonde girl or the pink haired girl?"

"I don't have a crush on _anyone_!" Sasuke said stubbornly. He then realised that he was no longer holding his brother so he quickly latched back on.

"Whatever you say Sasuke," Itachi sighed. "Come on, let's go now."

Sasuke poked his head to the side to glance at the pink haired girl one more time. She was talking to her friend with a bunch of stuffed toys and dolls in front of them.

Sasuke looked up to his elder brother and nodded. They both continued their way to the market.

* * *

"Can you take me to the park please Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

The long haired boy looked out of the window to see that it was a bright sunny day. "Alright Otouto," Itachi agreed.

They were walking to the park when Sasuke heard a familiar voice. "But Ino-chan, you're going to have to go home in a bit because your Kaa-san said you have to attend a party at Shikamaru's house."

"I know but I still have a few minutes left Sakura-chan. We can still go to the park and sit on the swings for just a little bit," Ino tried to reason.

"If you really want to then we'll go Ino-chan," Sakura smiled.

Both girls giggled as they held hands and ran to the direction of the park.

Little did they know that a little boy was once again hanging on to his brothers' leg.

"Sasuke, let go!" Itachi told him. "I know you like one of them girls; they're going to the park too so maybe we can say hi to them there. "

"No Nii-san, let's go home," Sasuke decided as he turned backwards and began to walk away. A hand on his chubby forearm stopped him. "No come on, you made me come out here so we're going to the park."

"But I don't want to go anymore!" Sasuke whined.

"Too bad Otouto, you know you want to go really." Itachi bent down and let the pouting Chibi boy climb on his back.

* * *

"There they are," Itachi announced to his brother who tried to duck behinds his legs. But Itachi stepped away in time and pulled little Sasuke's wrist along with him as he walked to the girls who were sitting on the swing set.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother: Sasuke," the older Uchiha introduced.

"Hi Itachi-san, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said with a bright smile.

"And I'm Ino! Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun," Ino greeted. Everyone turned to Sasuke but he stayed quiet with a light blush staining his cheeks. "Ah he's shy Sakura-chan! How kawaii!" Ino squealed. Sasuke then looked down to glare at the ground.

"Ino!" a voice called. "It's time to go home now. I've been looking all over for you," a brown haired woman entered the park.

"Oh, I've got to go now," Ino pouted. "Bye Sakura-chan and Itachi-san. BYE SASUKE-KUN!" Ino then ran over to her waiting mother.

"How would you like to play with my brother, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Sakura smiled. "Come on Sasuke" Sakura held Sasuke's hand in her own and pulled him to the little sandbox.

"I'll pick you up later Otouto," Itachi informed Sasuke. The little boy gave his brother a pleading look whilst Itachi just chuckled and shook his head 'no'.

"Do you want to make a sandcastle?" Sakura asked, her innocent eyes sparkling emerald. Sasuke nervously nodded in reply. A cute blush threatened to invade his face. "Maybe, just _maybe_, you are cuter than Mr. Teddy." Sakura giggled.

This is a start of a friendship that, maybe, just _maybe_, can turn into something more...

* * *

**A/N Another new story! Wow I must be on a roll. Three new stories since I've last updated my first story 'Uchiha Skaura' :p My readers are going to kill me if they find out I haven't written a single word of the next chapter ^_^' I don't think I'll be updating that until around Christmas time... 'BOO!' I know, I'm sorry but I've kind of grown bored of writing that story but that doesn't mean I'm not going to complete it! I still need to get to the main part of that...**

**Please check out my other stories! To all those SasuSaku TimeTravel Fic lovers, I've wrote one! And I am going to complete it too! I hate it whenever I'm reading a really good time travel fic and the author just discontinues it! Grrr.**

**This is also the first chapter of my story which I just published yesterday 'Just Maybe...' If you want to read the continued version of this, go on my profile and look for the story title and follow it :D The second chapter is nearly done but I just need one more review on it until I publish it xD**

**I say with all my stories, I'd like to have at least five reviews on the chapter before I upload the next so I know at least someone is reading ;) Same goes for this one... :p**

**If you want this Anthology to last long, please PM me or review some prompts or ideas for next time :) If I run out of ideas, I run out of chapters... :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you want more chapters quicker, I get more reviews, deal?**

**Yes :D**

**Oh and Kiba says hi!**

**Goodbye**

**And remember... watch NARUTO! :D**


End file.
